


This equals fun!

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy needs to finish his homework and Dean has his own ways to motivate his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This equals fun!

**Author's Note:**

> For my [baby](http://nofaithwinchester.tumblr.com/), because she was a good girl and did her homework :3  
> beta'd by my [wifey](http://bxdcubes.tumblr.com/) <33
> 
> I'm [here](http://thereisnosuchthingasunicorns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say hi :)))

Sammy sighs and bangs his head against the desk he’s sitting at.

Math homework is so stupid! He’s had this topic three times already, three! Thanks to the whole moving around with dad thing, of course.

He curses under his breath and tries to focus on the numbers in front of him. Not that he lasts long this time and not even a minute later he slams the book shut with a loud “fuck this!”

There’s a laugh behind him and then he feels warm hands on his shoulders.

“Such a foul mouth, Sammy.” Dean presses a small kiss behind his ear and Sam shivers. “You look far too innocent to swear like that, baby boy. Doesn’t suit you.”

Sammy giggles.

“You’re the one to talk, Dean. Like you’re such a good role model when dad’s not around.”

Dean wraps his arms around his brother from behind and Sam can feel warm puffs of air against his ear as Dean chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the bad guy who corrupts his little brother. Anyway, you done with your homework, Sammy? Ready to eat?”

Shaking his head, Sam crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts.

“No, this homework is stupid! I’ve done this before, Dean, in Ohio. And before that in Iowa and I‘m not doing this again!”

Dean ignores Sam’s bitching, kisses his ear again instead and whispers “Tell you what, Sammy. You do your math homework and we’ll try something new tonight. Sounds good?”

“Yeah?” Sam swallows; he knows he sounds breathless and too eager, but he doesn’t care. So far they’d made out, a lot, and there was some groping under the covers. But he wants more, so much more and he’ll take everything Dean’s willing to give. “Like what?”

Dean’s hand is on his thigh now, caressing him, drawing circles on it, reaching higher and higher as Sam’s jeans get uncomfortably tight. He shifts and lets his legs fall open and then Dean’s fingertips are tracing over his hard length.

“Do you want my mouth on your cock, Sammy? Would you like that?”

His lips are brushing over Sam’s neck and he can’t hold back a needy whimper as his hips thrust upwards on their own.

“Y- yeah? You’d blow me? For real?”

Dean laughs quietly and sucks a mark into the delicate skin of Sammy’s nape.

“I would, baby. I’ll take you in my mouth, all of it. You’re a big boy, aren’t you? I can feel you pulse against my hand right now and I’m gonna take you in my mouth. I’m gonna suck you until you come, until you go soft again and beg me to stop. How does that sound to you?”

Dean nibbles on his earlobe and all Sam can do is squeeze his eyes shut and try not to come right then and there. He’s panting and he knows his face is flushed as he reaches behind with one shaky hand to pull Dean in for a bruising kiss.

“Please – please, Dean!”

His brother presses on last, chaste kiss on Sammy’s lips before standing up.

“Sure thing, Sammy, whatever you want me to do. After you’ve done your homework!”

Sam has never solved equations this fast before in his life …


End file.
